Autem - Kapitel 3
Kapitel 3 - Jäger und Gejagte Alltag Zwei Wochen ist unsere Flucht nun her. Diese seltsamen Gestalten sind uns nicht mehr begegnet, aber Sarah meinte, sie haben mich immer noch im Auge. Laut ihr jagt diese Organisation alles Übernatürliche, um es weg zu schließen und zu untersuchen. Sorry Leute, aber ich bin keine Laborratte. Auch wenn ich den Kontakt mit diesen Typen gerne vermeiden würde, werde ich ihnen wohl früher oder später wieder begegnen. Schließlich jagen wir die gleichen Leute. Vorerst ist aber Urlaub angesagt, bis die SCP meine Spur verloren hat. Ist mir nur Recht, dann habe ich mehr Zeit für Sarah. Nach unserer Flucht haben wir die Stadt verlassen. Auf der Durchreise habe ich in einer kleineren Stadt ein paar Mails an Freunde und Familie geschickt. Meine Eltern machen sich natürlich Sorgen. Ich habe niemandem gesagt, was ich eigentlich tue, oder wo ich überhaupt bin. Auch wenn ich mein Leute vermisse... Ich will mein neues Leben nicht mehr eintauschen. Wer wünscht sich nicht, als gesetzloser Abenteurer durch das Land zu ziehen, um Gangster und Mutanten zu erledigen? Achja und ich hab auch noch eine verdammt heiße Freundin gefunden, auch wenn sie etwas mysteriös ist. Ihre schwarzen Augen sind da auch noch so eine Sache... Wer oder was sie auch immer ist, sie hilft mir. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie außerdem verdammt heiß ist? Es ist faszinierend, wie schnell man selbst die verrücktesten Dinge als alltäglich hinnimmt. Mit gestohlenen Autos durch das Land zu rasen, Drogengeld der Russenmafia und etliche Waffen im Kofferraum, eine Freundin, die nicht mal ein Mensch ist, Killer mit übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten, die Tatsache, dass man selbst offenbar nicht sterben kann. Alltag eben. Mittlerweile sind wir seit fünf Tagen wieder in einer Großstadt. Je mehr Leute, desto anonymer bist du. Zur Vorsicht habe ich mir die Haare schwarz gefärbt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Fahndungsfoto von mir gibt, aber man weiß ja nie. Die Tage verfliegen, wenn man sich nur zwischen Couch, Kneipe und Bett bewegt. In der Glotze läuft wieder nur Mist. Die Tür unseres kleinen Hotelzimmers fliegt auf und Sarah schwebt herein. "Urlaub ist vorbei. Wir haben was zu tun." Sie wirft sich neben mich auf die Couch und knallt ein paar Magazine für meine Pistole auf den Tisch. Die Frage, woher sie die hat spare ich mir. Eins habe ich die letzten Wochen über Sarah gelernt: Sie erzählt einem nur dann etwas, wenn sie gerade Lust dazu hat. Fragen bringen nichts. "Wer?" Meine Frage ist ziemlich unpräzise, aber sie wird schon wissen, was ich meine. "Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Eine ganze Gruppe." Okay, jetzt hat sie meine Aufmerksamkeit. "Haben sie irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, oder sind es nur menschliche Verbrecher?" Sarah grinst mich an. Sie weiß, dass mir die Jagd mittlerweile Spaß macht und ich es genieße. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber..." Überrascht unterbreche ich sie: "Was? Du weißt doch immer alles, dachte ich?" Sie zwinkert mir zu. "Du hast mich erwischt. Ich weiß es, aber wo wäre der Spaß, wenn ich dir nicht hin und wieder eine kleine Überraschung lassen würde?" Gespielt verdrehe ich die Augen und versuche empört auszusehen. "Die Überraschung ist, dass ich wahrscheinlich sterbe, weil ich nicht weiß, auf was ich mich einlasse." "Na, das mit dem sterben ist ja nun nicht soo dein Problem, oder Darling? Aber zum Wesentlichen. Diese Typen sind Menschenhändler. Sie fangen Obdachlose, Ausreißer, Junkies, eben Menschen, die niemand vermisst. Ihre Opfer verkaufen sie dann an den Meistbietenden. Was der mit ihnen tut, ist ihnen egal." Ich spüre schon, wie die Lust, zu jagen in mir kocht. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, diese Schweine ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Der Strafe, die ich bestimme. Ich bin Ankläger, Richter und Henker. Diese Macht gefällt mir. Trotzdem weiß ich irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf, dass Sarah mich für ihr eigenes Spiel benutzt. Was auch immer das sein mag. "Wie viele sind es? Wo sind sie? Wann geht's los?" Sie beugt sich zu mir rüber und drückt mich gegen die Couchlehne. Ihr Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. "Du kannst es ja gar nicht erwarten", haucht sie mir zu. "Wir holen sie uns morgen. Es müssten ungefähr sechs sein. Den Ort zeige ich dir dann. Achja, sie sind ziemlich schwer bewaffnet." Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es leicht wird. Wäre ja langweilig. Aber sechs schwer bewaffnete Menschenhändler, von denen einer oder mehr übersinnliche Fähigkeiten haben könnten? Ich schiebe Sarah von mir runter und setze mich wieder auf. "Sarah, meinst du nicht, dass das vielleicht ein wenig zu hart ist?" "Na irgendwie musst du ja deine Fähigkeiten verbessern, oder? Außerdem gibt es ne Menge neuer Waffen und jede Menge Geld, wenn du es schaffst." Ich lache. "Wenn? Natürlich schaffe ich das. Mir fällt schon was ein." "Das wollte ich hören. Jetzt komm, wir gehen uns betrinken." Ware Hinter einem Container sitzen wir zusammengekauert und beobachten die Lagerhalle vor uns. Die Szene könnte auch aus jedem Detektivfilm dieser Welt stammen. Die Nacht ist neblig und ich kralle mich an meiner Pistole fest. Zwei Messer am Gürtel, der Baseballschläger liegt neben mir auf dem Boden. Sarah legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, als wir zu der Halle spähen. Es handelt sich wohl um eine alte Verladestation. Ruhig hören wir das Plätschern des Flusses, der hinter dem Gebäude durch die Nacht fließt. Vor der Halle stehen zwei breite Kerle. Einer raucht. Als er seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche gekramt hat, zog er die Jacke zurück und ich konnte sehen, dass darunter eine Maschinenpistole hängt. Kein Zweifel, der zweite ist auch bewaffnet. Das wird unschön. „Kann es losgehen?“ Sarah flüstert in mein Ohr. In der Totenstille würden die Wachen jedes laute Wort sofort hören. „Nein, wir warten noch. Du sagtest doch, sie kriegen heute neue Gefangene. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Kerle auftauchen, wenn wir schon drin sind.“ Sie grinst mich an. „Schlauer Junge.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen und wende mich wieder unseren Zielen zu. Keine zehn Minuten darauf rollt langsam ein schwarzer Transporter ohne Licht auf den Hof und hält vor der Tür. Die beiden Wachen schlendern zu den Insassen, die herausspringen und ihnen die Hände reichen. Wir verstehen jedes Wort des eigentlich belanglosen Gesprächs. „Scheiß Wetter, oder?“ „Ja. Wie ist die neue Ware?“ „Sind ein paar hübsche dabei. Außerdem ein Kerl, der bestimmt gut arbeiten kann.“ „Klasse, lass sie uns mal anschauen. Vielleicht können wir die Mädchen ja testen, bevor wir sie verkaufen.“ Die Gangster lachen und boxen sich gegen die Schultern. Die Wut, die in mir aufsteigt, raubt mir beinahe die Sinne. Ich würde am liebsten losstürmen und sie alle auf der Stelle umbringen. Ware! Das sind Menschen! Unschuldige Opfer! Sarah legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sanft zu. Offenbar weiß sie, was in mir vorgeht. Die Männer reißen die Türen des Transporters auf und schleifen drei Mädchen und einen Mann heraus. Die Opfer sind gefesselt. Verängstigt kauern sich die Mädchen zusammen, während der Mann abseits steht, als die Wachen mit ihren Waffen wedeln und sie ins Gebäude treiben wollen. Er bewegt sich nicht. „Los, oder du fängst dir eine Kugel.“ Der Raucher richtet die Waffe direkt auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn um locker einen Kopf überragt. Er schnaubt nur. „Hast du nicht verstanden, du stinkender Penner, du sollst…“ Der angesprochene schnellt mit dem Kopf nach vorn. Das Geräusch einer brechenden Nase ist zu hören und sein Kidnapper kracht zu Boden. Während er sich brüllend das Gesicht hält, schlagen die anderen den Gefangenen nieder und schleppen ihn ins Gebäude. Die Mädchen folgen völlig verschüchtert. „Okay. Wir müssen los.“ Sarah hält mich immer noch zurück. „Warte kurz.“ Nach wenigen Augenblicken geht die Tür wieder auf und eine Wache kommt heraus. Er reicht seinem Kumpel ein Taschentuch und sie stellen sich wieder schweigend vor der Tür auf. „Jetzt ist es so weit. Ich werde mich von der Seite an sie heranschleichen und du wartest hier.“ Eins habe ich gelernt: Sarah hält sich immer neutral. Warum, das werde ich erst erfahren, wenn sie das so möchte. Naja, soll mir recht sein. Ich kralle mich an meiner Pistole fest und lege ihr die Hand kurz auf die Schulter. Naja, zumindest will ich das. Sarah ist nicht mehr da. Erschrocken stehe ich auf. Sie tänzelt locker auf die beiden Wachen zu. Wütend sinke ich in meine Beobachtungsposition zurück. Was wird das jetzt schon wieder? „Hey Jungs!“ Sie winkt den beiden fröhlich zu. „Hat mal einer Feuer für mich?“ Alle beteiligten Männer, inklusive mir, starren sie ungläubig an. Jetzt macht es endlich Klick in meinem Kopf und ich sprinte geduckt zur Seite des Gebäudes. Auf einem Ohr lausche ich Sarahs Ablenkungsmanöver während ich eins meine Messer ziehe. Die andere Hand hält weiter die Pistole. Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen stürme ich gegen die Ecke des Schuppens. Maximal fünf Meter bis zu den Wachen. Einer gibt Sarah gerade Feuer. Der andere hat die Hand unter der Jacke. Ich schätze, sie wollen meine Freundin ihrer Sammlung hinzufügen. Na viel Spaß, die Augenfarbe schwarz habt ihr bestimmt noch nicht. „Danke, Darling. Wenn euch jemand angreifen wollte, wäre jetzt übrigens ein toller Zeitpunkt.“ Ernsthaft Sarah, ernsthaft? Der Humor dieser frau bringt mich noch um. Das Herz schlägt mir in den Ohren, kalter Schweiß steht auf meiner Stirn. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl. Grinsend stürme ich hervor. Der Kerl, der ihr gerade Feuer gibt hat ein Messer im Hals, bevor er sich umdrehen kann. Röchelnd klappt er zusammen. Während er fällt, nimmt Sarah sein Feuerzeug und macht sich selbst die Zigarette an. Sein Kumpane ist schneller. Er reißt eine Uzi unter der Jacke hervor. Scheiße. Ich bin trotzdem schneller. Drei Kugeln treffen seine Brust und er kippt ebenfalls um. „Sehr elegant, Darling. Jetzt weiß wirklich jeder, dass wir kommen.“ Während ich mir die Uzi schnappe, zieht Sarah das Eingangstor auf. Sofort fliegen mir zur Begrüßung die Kugeln um die Ohren. Heimlich und Leise Also diese Kerle haben auf jeden Fall mehr Munition, als sie brauchen. Quasi ohne Unterbrechung krachen Schüsse aus der offenen Tür. Ich kann gerade noch zur Seite springen. Keine Chance, um die Ecke zu spähen. Ich hätte sofort zehn Kugeln im Kopf. Nach unendlichen Sekunden endet der Feuerstoß. Ich ducke mich und will in das Gebäude linsen. Sofort geht der Kugelhagel weiter und große Stücke der Mauer werden weggesprengt. Wild gestikulierend versuche ich Sarah zu sagen, dass sie sich zurückziehen soll. Sie schaut mich missbilligend an und tippt sich an den Kopf. Achja.. „Renn zurück an das andere Gebäude. Ich versuche es durch ein Fenster oder so“, denke ich. Sie nickt. Ich renne los. An der Mauer vorbei, um die Kurve. Tatsächlich. Da ist ein eingeworfenes Fenster in rund zwei Metern Höhe. So leise wie möglich ziehe ich eine Palette darunter und klettere hoch. Bingo. Die Kerle sehen mich nicht. Vor mir liegt eine große Lagerhalle. Alles ein großer Raum, nur die hintere Ecke ist abgeteilt. Wohl das Büro des Werksleiters, oder so. Auf dem Boden stehen etliche Hundezwinger. In dreien liegen Menschen. Ein Mädchen ist auf einen Tisch in der Mitte geschnallt. Sie weint fürchterlich, aber trägt ihre Kleidung. Hoffentlich haben diese Monster ihr noch nichts getan. Ich zähle vier Typen. Einer lugt mit einem Sturmgewehr aus dem Fenster des Büros hervor, zwei sind hinter alten Industrieanlagen in Deckung gegangen und der letzte benutzt das arme Mädchen auf dem Tisch als Deckung. So vorsichtig wie möglich gleite ich durch das zerschlagene Fenster und lande mit einem lauten Knirschen auf dem Boden. Fuck… Irgendwo muss das zerbrochene Glas ja liegen. Sofort wirbeln die Kerle zu mir herum. Ohne groß zu zielen ziehe ich den Abzug der Uzi. Noch während der Erste zu Boden geht springe ich hinter einen Stapel verstaubter Kisten. Sofort zerfetzen Kugeln die Bretter und Splitter bohren sich in meine Haut. Danke Hollywood. Jahrelang bringen die einem bei, dass man quasi hinter Papier in Deckung gehen kann und jetzt das. Ich werfe mich in den Dreck und kauere mich zusammen. Verzweifelt halte ich die Maschinenpistole um die Ecke und feure blind. Schlechter kann meine Trefferquote auch nicht werden. Ein klicken reißt mich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Das Teil ist leer und ich stehe noch mindestens drei Gegnern gegenüber. Ob Nummer 4 tot ist, weiß ich nicht. Fluchend schleudere ich die Knarre einfach über die Kiste. Vielleicht schlage ich ja so noch einen Gegner KO. Wir müssen wirklich an unserer Vorgehensweise arbeiten. Heimlich und leise sieht anders aus. Ich ziehe die Pistole aus meinem Gürtel und bereite mich auf den Sprung und etliche schmerzhafte Treffer vor, als etwas metallisches neben mir über den Boden rollt. Ungläubig starre ich auf den faustgroßen Gegenstand. Jeder weiß, wie eine Granate aussieht, aber wenn einem so ein scheiß Ding vor die Füße rollt, ist das eine ganz andere Geschichte. Wie in Zeitlupe tritt ein Feuerball aus dem Ei aus und alles wird schwarz. Staubige Luft füllt meine Lungen. Ich liege unter irgendetwas. Während meine Augen wieder klar werden, wird mir klar, dass es die Leichen der Menschenhändler sind, die ich selbst erschossen habe. Benzingeruch dringt in meine Nase. Fuck, die wollen mich verbrennen. Wie lange war ich weg? Ein dünner Kerl mit freiem Oberkörper und Zigarette im Mundwinkel kippt gerade die letzten Tropfen eines Benzinkanisters über uns. Auf seine Brust ist einfach nur das Wort „Pain“ tätowiert. Mit leichter Panik mache ich eine Bestandsaufnahme. Pistole und Uzi sind weg. Vorsichtig betaste ich meinen Gürtel. Ein Messer. Den Baseballschläger hab ich mit durch das Fenster genommen, dann aber liegen lassen, als der Kugelhagel begann. Miese Ausgangslage. Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe und warte, bis der Nakedei ein Zippo aus seiner Tasche kramt und es anzündet. Wie eine Ratte wühle ich mich unter den toten Körpern hervor. Erschießen ist okay. In die Luft gehen war auch nicht besonders schmerzhaft, aber verbrennen steht wirklich nicht auf meiner To-do-Liste. Ich ramme mein Messer in sein Knie und werfe ihn mitsamt dem Feuerzeug auf die benzingetränkten Leichen. Schreiend verwandelt sich alles in ein glühendes Inferno. Taumelnd stürme ich auf den nächsten zu. Er glotzt mich noch verwirrt an, als ich ihn anspringe und zu Boden werfe. An meiner Hüfte spüre ich eine Feuerwaffe und greife danach. Er rollt sich auf mich und ich höre eine Salve Schüsse donnern, dann bricht er auf mir zusammen. Tot. Offenbar hatte ich Glück. Ich schiebe den Körper von mir herunter. Der letzte Gangster will gerade davon rennen. Ein Feuerstoß zerfetzt sein Rückgrat und auch er ist Geschichte. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich meinem Kontrahenten gerade eine MP5 abgenommen. Nett. Ich bin immer noch benebelt. Es riecht nach Zigaretten und verbranntem Fleisch. Mit der Waffe in der Hand stolpere ich zu dem Tisch und löse die Fesseln des schluchzenden Mädchens auf dem Tisch. Sie fällt herunter und kauert sich zusammen. Kann ich verstehen. Da ich keinen Schlüssel habe, will ich gerade auf die Schlösser der Käfige schießen. „Wer bist du, du Wurm?“ Ich fahre herum. Der dürre Kerl steht vor dem Leichenhaufen und zielt mit meiner Pistole auf mich. Die Hälfte seines Körpers ist verkohlt. Er erinnert mich unweigerlich an Two-Face. „Siehst du das hier?“ Mit dem Daumen seiner Linken hämmert er auf das angesengte Tattoo. „Ich spüre keine Schmerzen. Ich fühle nichts. Ich werde dich…“ Was auch immer er wollte, ein paar Kugeln zerreißen sein Gesicht und er fällt zurück in die Flammen. Ich bin der Unsterbliche hier. „Zurück“, sage ich zu dem großen Mann in dem Käfig vor mir. Er weicht an die Stangen zurück und ein weiterer Feuerstoß zerstört das Schloss. Er kriecht heraus und packt mich am Arm. „Warte. Der da hat die Schlüssel.“ Schnell beugt er sich zu einer Leiche und greift in ihre Tasche. Während er die Käfige der Frauen öffnet, stehe ich nutzlos herum. Sarah tritt zu mir und küsst mich. Sie grinst. Wie immer. „Gut gemacht, Darling.“ Die Gefangenen sind frei. Die Frauen verstecken sich hinter dem breiten Kerl. Er schaut mich ernst an. „Keine Ahnung, wer ihr seid. Danke.“ Ich nicke ihm zu und Sarah strahlt ihn an. Die vier rennen zu dem offenen Tor. Sarah beginnt, Waffen, Geld und Unterlagen zusammen zu suchen. „Das hier wird uns die Käufer liefern. Irgendwer hat diesen Schweinen schließlich Geld für die armen Menschen gegeben.“ Ich schnappe mir auch eine Tasche und wir rennen gemeinsam zum Ausgang. Durch das Metalltor in die kühle, dunkle Nacht. Von wegen dunkel. In der Sekunde, in der wir das Tor passieren, flammen etliche Scheinwerfer auf. Instinktiv reiße ich den Arm vor meine Augen. Blinzelnd erkenne ich mehr als drei Dutzend Gewehrmündungen. Alle sind auf mich gerichtet. „Stehen bleiben. Sie stehen unter Arrest. Die SCP wird sie bis auf weitere Anweisung zur Forschung und Analyse in Verwahrung nehmen.“ Scheiße… Gefangen Ich liege auf meiner Matratze und starre die Decke an. Tolle Aussicht. Grau. In der Mitte ist ein Loch mit einer Lichtquelle dahinter. Milchiges Plastik verdeckt die Details. Die Wände sind auch farblich perfekt abgestimmt. Grau in Grau. Und erst der Boden. Ein Traum in grau. Die Matratze bildet da natürlich genau so wenig eine Ausnahme wie meine Kleidung. Einzig die Toilette und das Waschbecken in der Ecke sind aus Edelstahl. Sogar die verfluchte Tür ist von innen grau gestrichen. Ich schließe die Augen und bereue es sofort. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon hier eingesperrt bin und wie oft ich schon gestorben bin seitdem. Diese SCP ist da sehr erfinderisch. Nach den simplen Sachen wie erschießen, verbrennen und ertränken haben sie irgendwelche Dinge aus ihrem Kabinett des Grauens geholt und an mir ausprobiert. Abgefahrene Gifte, Tabletten, das volle Programm. Bisher bin ich jedes Mal früher oder später zurück gekommen. Egal, was sie mir angetan haben, nichts ist schlimmer als die Erinnerung an meine Festnahme. Ich denke daran wenn ich wach bin, ich träume davon, wenn ich schlafe. Wieder und wieder läuft die selbe Szene in meinem Kopf ab. In der Sekunde, in der ich die kleine Armee vor mir entdecke, flüstert eine Stimme neben meinem Ohr: „Tut mir Leid, Darling, aber diese Wichser dürfen mich auf gar keinen Fall erwischen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeuten würde. Was das für uns alle bedeuten würde.“ Ich wirble herum. Will sie fragen, was das bedeuten soll, will sie ansehen. Nichts. Sarah ist verschwunden. Ich stehe allein vor der brennenden Halle voller Leichen. Auf meinen Armen stapeln sich Waffen und Geld. Vor mir dutzende von gesichtslosen Soldaten, die mich mit ihren Lampen anstrahlen und auf mich zielen. Sarah ist weg. Meine Freundin hat mich verraten. Verlassen in dem Moment, als ich sie und ihre unerklärlichen Fähigkeiten am meisten gebraucht hätte. Warum? Warum? Warum, verdammt noch Mal hat sie das getan? Ich hämmere mit dem Hinterkopf auf meine Matratze. Mir fällt keine Antwort ein. Natürlich bin ich froh, dass diese Schweine Sarah nicht erwischt haben, um sie auch zu foltern. Trotzdem. Sie hätte mich doch mitnehmen können, oder? Wieso hat sie mich hier allein gelassen? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie lange ich schon hier bin. Kein Fenster. Ich denke, es sind ein paar Wochen. Vielleicht schon Monate. Der Summer meiner Tür ertönt. Ich war wieder weg. Der gleiche scheiß Traum wie jedes Mal. Wenn es doch bloß ein Traum wäre… Ein freundlicher Hieb mit dem Gummiknüppel reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Aufstehen!“ Stöhnend rolle ich mich von meiner Matratze und richte mich auf. „Yes, Sir.“ Ich salutiere und mein Sarkasmus wird mit einem weiteren Schlag in die Magengrube belohnt. Okay, das hätte ich mir denken können, aber mein Galgenhumor lässt sich einfach nicht abstellen. Das schaffe ich nicht selbst und freundliche Prügel werden es auch nicht schaffen. Der Wärter vor mir rümpft die Nase, als er mich ansieht. Ich kenne den Typ schon. Zu sagen, dass er mich hast wäre eine leichte Untertreibung. Ich grinse ihn schräg an und denke daran, wieso er eine solche Apathie gegen mich hegt. Schöne Erinnerung. Seine Spießgesellen hatten beschlossen, mich in einen Wassertank zu stellen. Nach einer lustigen Runde Ertränken beschlossen sie, mal Strom ins Wasser zu jagen. Als ich wieder erwachte, sagte der Wächter direkt neben mir, ich hätte gezappelt wie ein Aal auf dem Trockenen und forderte noch eine Runde. Pech für ihn, dass meine Hand frei war. Als sie gerade den Saft aufdrehten hab ich ihn am Handgelenk gepackt. Das war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Seither verschnüren sie mich auch wie einen Sonntagsbraten, wenn sie wieder versuchen mich umzubringen. Die Wache schleppt mich durch die verworrenen Gänge. Mein Blick fällt auf einige der anderen Versuchsobjekte. Während die meisten wie ich bewacht werden, streifen einige, die man als ungefährlich einstuft, frei herum. Der Pestarzt schlurft an uns vorbei. Komisches Ding. Ich hab ihn hier schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Trägt diese typische Kluft der Pestärzte und die scheußliche Maske. Anscheinend stellt er keine Gefahr dar. Ich schätze, wenn ich bei meinen Hinrichtungen ein wenig kooperativer wäre, würde ich auch Freigang bekommen. Naja, ich will auch meinen Spaß an der Sache haben. Bei dem, womit man es hier täglich zu tun hat, bin ich wohl ohnehin nur ein kleines Licht. Meine Wachen sind eher genervt als verängstigt und niemand schiebt mich mit vorgehaltener Waffe durch die Gänge. Vielmehr schubsen die meisten mich vor sich her zu den Laboren und dann wieder in meine Zelle. Ich habe keine übernatürliche Stärke, kann mich nicht teleportieren und töte nicht wahllos Menschen. Ich bin nur ein Durchschnittstyp der sich irgendwie nicht töten lässt und ein paar miese Verbrecher erledigt hat. In letzter Zeit hat sich die Stimmung hier aber irgendwie verändert. Wenn man den ganzen Tag nur die Decke anstarren kann, fällt einem einiges auf. Es gibt mehr Wachen und die Leute scheinen sich Sorgen zu machen. Irgendetwas großes geht da draußen ab. „Halt“ Die Wache packt mich an der Schulter und dreht mich zu der Tür zu meiner Rechten. Na dann, sehen wir uns mal, was die Inquisition heute auf Lager hat. Er tippt den Sicherheitscode ein. Ohrenbetäubender Alarm schrillt los und der Gang wird in rotes Licht getaucht. Plötzlich ist der Kerl hellwach. „Na, das war wohl der falsche Code.“ Er ignoriert mich und schaut um sich. „Keine Sorge, ich verrats keinem.“ „Halt’s Maul und bleib da drin.“ Ich werde ins Labor gestoßen und höre, wie mein Wächter davon rennt. Zwei Ärzte kauern an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Augen groß wie Unterteller. Sie scheinen erleichtert zu sein, dass nur ich durch die Tür stolpere. Mitten im Raum steht eine Guillotine. Ernsthaft? Eine Verfluchte Guillotine? Ich drehe mich zu Dr. Franz. Die junge Frau, die mich sonst immer eiskalt durch ihre halbmondförmigen Brillengläser anglotzt sieht aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen. „Na Doc, was geht?“ Mit gehetztem Blick sieht sie mich an. Ihre Brille, der strenge Dutt und das eigentlich emotionslose Äußere erinnern mich irgendwie an McGonagall aus Harry Potter. „Sei ruhig und weg von der Tür!“ Explosionen und Schüsse ertönen vom Gang her. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Ich strecke den Kopf heraus. Alle Türen sind offen. Na dann. Ich stürme los. „Halt bleib hier.“ Ich werfe einen Blick zu Dr. Franz. Sie schaut mich ängstlich an. „Es ist nicht sicher?“ Ich muss kurz lachen. „Nicht sicher? Haben sie Angst, dass da draußen jemand versucht, mich umzubringen?“ Kopfschüttelnd renne ich in den Gang. Aus einigen der offenen Türen kommen Schreie und Schüsse. Ein kurzer Blick in einen der Räume zeigt mir ein riesiges Krokodil, das gerade einen Forscher verspeist, während zwei Wachen es mit Kugeln vollpumpen. Nett… Keuchend erreiche ich das nächste Stockwerk. Keine Ahnung, ob ich über oder unter der Erde bin, aber nach oben klingt irgendwie gut. Rutschend komme ich zum Stehen. Ein Bild des Grauens. Der große Gang vor mir liegt voller Leichen. Boden und Wände sehen aus, als seien sie mit Blut angestrichen worden. Überall wird gekämpft. Monster gegen Wachen, Monster gegen humanoide Gefangene, Monster gegen Monster, Humanoide gegen Humanoide. Das reinste Schlachthaus. Ich muss hier weg. Sehr, sehr schnell. Im Rennen hebe ich das Gewehr einer toten Wache auf. Die nächste Leiche spendet mir einen Revolver. Noch hat mich keiner bemerkt. Schnell weiter nach oben. Auf meinem Weg zur Treppe dreht sich eine Wache um und zielt zitternd auf mich. Ich kann sehen, dass er überlegt, ob ich eine Gefahr bin, oder nicht. Bevor ich ihm irgendwas entgegen rufen kann, stürmt ein nackter Mann um die Ecke. Nein. Nicht nackt, der Kerl ist gehäutet. Scheint ihn aber nicht zu stören. Er stürzt sich lachend auf die Wache und prügelt wie irre auf ihn ein. Ich renne weiter. Die große Treppe hinauf. Alle Schranken und Türen stehen weit offen. Das Gebäude schallert nur so von irrem Lachen und Todesschreien. Was auch immer ich eben gesehen habe, das hier schlägt alles. Eine große Halle voller Blut. Löcher in Decke und Wänden. Hunderte von toten Wachen. Was auch immer hier passiert ist, das kam nicht von innen. Jemand hat diesen Komplex angegriffen und dieser jemand hat gewonnen. Zwischen den Toten toben weiterhin Kämpfe. Entflohene Kreaturen und Wachen sterben weiterhin. Dazwischen ein Kerl, der irgendwie lila leuchtet und ganz locker durch das Massaker spaziert. Er begutachtet in aller Ruhe ein Loch in der Decke. Okay, keine Ahnung wer das ist, keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht. Sorry, aber das ist nicht meine Geschichte. Mit gesenktem Kopf sprinte ich weiter. Möglichst weit von dem Glühwürmchen entfernt, das sich offenbar für nichts und niemanden interessiert. Auf meinem Weg nach draußen nehmen die Kämpfe und die Leichen ab. Auf einem Treppenabsatz, der nach oben führt sehe ich zwei bekannte Gesichter. Ich habe diese Kerle bei meinen Recherchen nach möglichen Zielen im Internet entdeckt. Gesuchte Massenmörder, Kreaturen, Monster. Eyeless Jack und Jeff the Killer. Sehen beide ziemlich tot aus. Respekt. Wer auch immer die beiden erledigt hat, hat der Menschheit einen Gefallen getan. Praktischerweise hat auch jemand alle Wachen, die schweren Eingangstore und sonstige Hindernisse gesprengt. Ich renne um mein Leben und vergesse meine Umwelt. Nur noch weg von hier. Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung bemerke ich, dass ich über eine Brücke renne. Um mich ist Wasser. Das Gebäude, aus dem ich komme steht in der Mitte eines Sees. Ich erreiche nach gefühlten Stunden einen Parkplatz. Panische Soldaten werfen ihre Waffen weg, schleppen verletzte Kameraden in die Wagen und rasen davon. Irgendwer macht die SCP dem Erdboden gleich. Während ich dastehe und mir das Treiben ansehe, stütze ich meine Hände auf die Knie. Schweiß rinnt über meinen gesamten Körper. Ich würde es nicht schaffen, meine Waffen schnell genug zu ziehen, aber niemand interessiert sich für mich. Überall herrscht kopflose Panik. Mit einem schabenden Geräusch hält ein Jeep auf dem sandigen Boden neben mir. „Los steig ein. Was hast du so lange da drin gemacht? Ich dachte schon, ich muss dich selbst holen kommen, Darling.“ ENDE des 3. Kapitels Roland von Gilead Zurück zu Autem - Übersicht Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:SCP